Lust or Love
by NeeveL82
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, it is just a small idea I had where Hermonie is torn between Ron and Draco. It shows the POV from all three of them and is set when there in there sixth year of Hogwarts. I really hope you like it.


This is My First Fanfic, I really hope people like it would really like some views on it!

It's focused around Hermonie, Draco and Ron. Hermonie has feelings for them both but it has finally came to the point where she will have to choose! It shows Hermonie's, Draco's and Ron's POV and is Set in there Sixth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

While we hurried from the library with Ron infront and Me and harry following shortly behind, ron bumped into a rather beautiful silver haired boy. I caught myself smiling at his angry face instantly, making me want him, until I saw the two boys faces and snapped back to what was going on.

"Watch where your going" Malfoy shouted staring straight into Ron's eyes making Ron's ears instantly turn bright red and for him to puff out his chest and grow to his full height.

"Look Malfoy" he paused only to poke his finger into Draco's chest hard "I'm not in the mood for you" he looked down at him and started to walk past when draco grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare touch me Weasley, I have no idea where your hands have been" Draco spat at him and looked at him disgusted like he had boils all over his face.

Ron's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something else when Harry ran to Ron's side telling him to leave it and Ron actually listend his ears started to turn back to a normal colour and his fists unclenched.

All the way through this I found myself completely hypnotized by the only two boys I have ever felt anything real for, both completey different things but both very real. For Ron my feeling were quite clear I loved him I had done ever since the start of third year when I learned that Ron was the most amazing boy I would ever meet.

But for Draco my feelings were much more unclear for years I had hated him for making me feel like nothing but still somehow I craved his attention and for him to want me. Until Many months ago when I got my wish It was the night I first saw Ron and Lavender kiss and I happend to bump into draco in the libary, it turned out malfoy was feeling just as bad as me until we started to speak and one thing lead to another that night and we had sex.

The first time this happend I hated myself I wondered how I could ever do that with someone like Malfoy but I couldn't help that aching feeling I felt when I wanted him. The feeling I was having right now for both of these boys. After this we had been meeting up in secret regularly sometimes just to speak but mostly our contact was pshyical. We had never spoke about what our relationship was because neither of knew,but one thing was for sure was that we both enjoyed every second of being together. Lust was more the feeling I had for Draco, sure when we spoke he was caring and sweet and he made me feel so special a feeling Ron had never made me feel. But my heart never skipped a beat with draco like it did whenever Ron was near.

And now standing here I had the most strangest feeling like my two worlds were coming together Draco didnt know how i felt about Ron he actually thought that I liked harry and Ron certainly didnt know what me and Draco got up too when I went to the libary to do "Quiet Studying".

Anway I was standing there like a complete idiot staring back and forth into both of the boys eyes Ron's light blue, beautiful and welcoming eyes and Malfoys dark grey, mesmerizing and enticing eyes.

"Hermonie would like to take a picture? I'm sure it would last much longer" Draco said lightly laughing at the expression on my face, he had caught me staring. Oh God.

I shook my head trying to get the millions of thoughts racing around my mind from distracting me. I looked up to see Ron and Harry's confused faces looking at me and then to Draco as he carried on smiling and laughing.I could tell Ron was angry at the sign of Malfoy's happyiness and would say something any minute so I put my head down and started to walk closer to the libary exit where Harry and Ron were standing.

"Your joke wasnt that funny Draco" Ron said confused at to what was actually making him laugh so much. Ron then added something that made me what to tighten the tie hanging loosely around my neck and strangle myself with it.

"And since when do you call hermonie by her first name" he said looking more interested to what Malofy was going to say then ever. This had caught Hermonie's attention too, true when they were together he would call her Hermonie but they had agreed that for there relationship to be secret they would act like they have always acted for the past 6 years, like they hated each others guts and they had been very successful until this point, no one had noticed anything.

Draco looked slightly shocked at the question, obvsivoly annoyed at himself for saying that infront of others and confused at what to say back.

XXX

Wow who would have thought that the red headed dirty waste of space would have noticed my little slip up, he has more brains then I thought. But what to say now, I certainly risked hermonie being mad at me when I said that line in front of her dear friends but I really couldn't help myself. To see the look on her face was priceless. I was hoping she might still be mad at me for tomorrow where we would be meeting up again. Hopefully I would have misbehaved enough for a spanking, oh god I hope so. Thinking of what I could say to stop this ginger twat from burning holes in my face, I finally came to the truth. I had gone this far and I think it was time that her pathetic friends knew that hermonie was mine now. Having always known I had loved hermonie, it hurt me to tease and call her names but something inside of me wouldn't let me stop however much I wanted to. But now after the things she had told me in our late nights in empty classrooms, like that she would never be able to survive without me and that she needed me. I knew that what I was going to ask her tomorrow would be better now if this was handled today, I mean how could we be boyfriend and girlfriend in secret.

"I have been calling Hermonie by her first name for a while now" I paused looking down at the shocked look on hermonies beautiful face and then added "Just ask her yourself"

Potter and Weasley still had the same god awful dumb look on there faces and turned to Hermonie who looked stunning with her hair in a messy bun and her face turning scarlet under the pressure of the lie that was undoubtedly about to come out of her beautiful full pink lips. Even with Potter and Weasley around to see I couldn't stop my eyes moving over her body, knowing what was underneath her robes, she was just to tempting for me avert my eyes.

"I really have no idea what your talking about Dr-Malfoy" she paused noticing the near error she had made making me chuckle slightly until she added this which stoped me in my tracks.

"Malfoy is clearly just being his usual pathetic self, lets just go" she said with cold eyes and a stern look trying her hardest not to crack under the pressure of my gaze.

Then she turned pushing harry and ron to the door of the libary. But I wasnt nearly finshied yet I was just getting started.

XXX

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" were the only words that could come out of my mouth as hermonie pushed me and harry out of the libary and we entered the cool dark hallway.

What the hell could Malfoy be talking about was he trying to implie that Hermonie and him where friends, that they had been speaking to each other. Well I knew that was bloody impossible Hermonie a smart whitch who has hated Malfoy for years would never even look twice at that scrawny little git. But even with that reassuring thought, I still wondered why Hermonie looked nervous and shaky and why Malfoy was acting even more of a sneaky cunt then usual. That smug look on his face was enough to make me want to punch him repeatably and not to mention the way he was running his eyes all over Hermonie looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

I realised that we were still walking in silence as I shot a confused look to Harry that made him point out something that i had been thinking over and over.

"What did malfoy mean by what he said hermonie?" he looked questioning and slightly worried asif he was thinking the same things as me. Hermonie gulped quietly and turned looking asif she had just been insulted and stopped dead, making me and Harry stop suddenly too.

"How the hell am I suppose to know what he is on about, you know what Malfoy is like" Hermonie said quietly. Probaly due to the fact that when we were leaving the libary that day she had been trying to convice us for so long that this potions prince was a girl that we were already leaving late when we had the meeting with malfoy.

Hermonie then started to walk again slower then before more relaxed, as just before it looked as if she was trying to get away from someone following. The thought made Ron look over his shoulder but the hall way had only them in. When he turned around again he was face to face with the fat lady, Harry quickly muttered the password and they steped into the empty common room.

"Did you really think that me and Malfoy had been talking?" she asked half laughing and rasing an eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid" she said slightly more aggressively and then countined to force a rather unnatural laugh. Me and harry laughed along as hermonie mummered a quick goodnight and speed walked up to the girls dorms. I and harry shared a kind of strange look asif we were both still confused about how Malfoy and Hermonie had just acted . But quietly agreed to go up to bed, where the dead silence (except for the usual sound of Neville's snores) made it even harder to get the idea of Malfoy and Hermonie being together out of my head.

* * *

I Have way more chapters if people are interested, Please leave honest reviews!


End file.
